


Hyperion Hospitality

by St_nothing



Category: Handsome Jack/Axton - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Frenemies, Game Spoilers, Jack Angst, M/M, hot man on man lovin, why he's so crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_nothing/pseuds/St_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No word from Angel or Jack since the vault hunters retrieved the hacked power core from Wilhelm. Axton has wandered aimlessly for 6 months across Pandora in search of meaning to fight again. And then he hears the siren's call. Jack is back. The vault key is almost completely charged and Jack will have his warrior. Maybe not the warrior he intended, but a warrior nonetheless. The adrenaline-pumped commando rushes to the battle of his life. New things of Jack's past open Axton's eyes. The fires of hate and power fuse the two together in a twisted relationship of beast versus monster. Please play Borderlands pre-sequel and of course Borderlands 2 to avoid spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Grandmother's House We Go...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write my own estimation of what might happen under certain circumstances. Other fics have definitely inspired me for this, but in my head there is something missing. Jack is literally my favorite villain of any video game. What I love about him is the elements of humanity. So to catch up with this you will need to play Borderlands the Pre-Sequel and Borderlands 2 (of course) to understand where I draw his whole personality from. I add a lot of things that are in the game because it is great as is. SPOILER ALERTS. Don’t worry. He’ll still be a royal bitch ;P  
> I hold no rights to the Borderlands game series by Gearbox and am in no way entitled to any of the characters from the Borderlands games.

Just another piece of shit day on Pandora. How he still stayed here was beyond reasoning, but something made it home for the ex-soldier. His friendships forged in the fires of rebellion gave him something to look forward to. But even that is losing its grip.

The hunt for the Vault Key had landed the crew into so many dead ends that they all agreed a break was in order. Roland had urged strongly against this but he couldn’t force the six weary, pissed off Vault Hunters to do otherwise. All the “leaked information” that Lillith or Mordecai would find was either false or dated. Sometimes Hyperion loaders would be there waiting for them, and sometimes it was tons of bandit camps. Fun at first, until some came very close to death, all for nothing.

 The shields expired for Sanctuary but moon blitz from the Helios station never rained down. It was like a fake treaty of peace was imposed.

 Months went by. The earthquakes from Handsome Jack’s drilling had come to a complete halt. Angel’s advice through the team’s Echo-net had stopped. Roland had called her a traitorous bitch in a flying fury after she led the team to retrieve the fixed power core from Windhelm. Now nothing leads the Vault Hunters to Jack.

Maya and Krieg seemed to take a liking to each other so they went to the highlands. She said she wanted to help the people in Overlook, maybe settle another Sanctuary-like town. Gaige said she’d stay in the Dust with Ellie to make mods on Deathtrap while recovering from her injuries. Zero said some vague haiku shit like always and disappeared. Salvador really didn’t want to be alone so Brick invited him to stay in Thousand Cuts with his slabs and continue wreaking his own havoc.

The commando. Mister Leader himself. He only agreed to the parting of ways as long as they each kept up the hunt for info on Jack, and if help was needed for a big raid they would all come to kick ass. Axton had no place to call home here.

He clutched at his ex-wife’s dog tag and ring. It was a beautiful blue diamond and big too. Battle on Pandora had worn the hell out of the gold setting though. Waves of loneliness bathed over him as he passed thru the Eridium Blight. He just walked and killed anything in his path, but this time with no purpose, no money or glory. No Jack meant no awesome quest to conquer.

Eridium Blight’s inhabitants were amped from all the harsh chemical air. Axton wasn’t really aware he had wandered this far until he looked to his right and saw the giant gapping purple mouth in the rock. The Slag Scar seemed to radiate death and sucked all the color from the land.

A little cottage on a hill to the left caught his interest. Maybe he could stay there the night. His calloused fingers grip tightly on his Jakobs assault rifle. He hasn’t let his guard down for the last 4 months. As he went to grab the door knob, it turned.

His heart pounded. His combat boots kicked him backwards in time to blaze bullets in the bandits that opened the door. A goliath walked from inside and stomped on top of his comrades’ bodies, a giant gattling gun wizzing to life. Axton didn’t give it the satisfaction by throwing his turret to the ground and rolling away.

A couple quick blasts and the hunk of meat and metal collapsed down the porch.

“Shit guys all I want is a nap. Is that so much to ask for?” Axton smiled, petting the wondering head of his turret. “Good girl! My baby always makes me proud.” He folded her up once he noticed the turret found no other inhabitants of the cottage to kill.

Walking inside it smelled of rot, mildew, and bandit. He tried pulling the bodies as far away from the house as he could but it still reeked. Still had to sleep. His muscles were tight and sharp like knives under his skin. Dark circles under his eyes admitted he had skipped a couple nights. Hunt for a bed.

The back room looked to be a bedroom. And there it was. A rusty blood-rotted buzz axe on the neatly made bed. He leaned it against the nightstand and sat down to take his boots off, feeling the blisters and beaten skin. What a feminine room. Maybe an older lady lived here before the bandits took it.

Axton shot up as if a hot poker struck his ass. What the fuck?!

He noticed a heart-shaped picture on the nightstand of the one and only…Handsome Jack.

The commando’s tired eyes couldn’t get any bigger. So many questions flooded his head. Couldn’t have been the bandits’ picture, right? Must have been a lady that lived here before like I thought. But who? A fan? Nah can’t be. A girlfriend? No his girlfriend was that Lynchwood broad. A relative? Maybe.

Axton decided to fight off the sleep to satisfy his curiosity. He looked around the dainty looking room for clues. Drawers flung to the floor. The mattress flipped and furniture creaked in protest.

The white corner of paper flickered in the view of Axton’s excited eyes. He pulled it carefully out from the back of a kitchen cabinet. It was folded over once and labeled in beautiful cursive “Jack”.

His heart was racing at this discovery. Axton was more awake now than he was killing bandits. What would it say…?

I’m sorry.

-Love, Granny

Axton just found Jack’s grandmother’s house and even found an after death message for Jack. Does he know? Hell does he even care? Why is she sorry?

He took the note and carefully stored it in his pack. Is this something he can use against Jack? Bribe him with? Maybe not, but it might bring him out of hiding.

 Axton looked at the picture of Jack on the bedside table. He knew he was well named. Jack was quite the looker. Thinking back at the playful taunts spiked with demise that he’d throw at them on the echonet, Axton sometimes got goosebumps hearing his voice. There was the kind of dangerous allure to him that Axton always knew would be the end of him. If he wasn’t so fucking crazy and didn’t try to kill his friends all the time, he’d seriously consider asking to take the man on a date. What a horrible weird thought.

More horrible weird thoughts came to mind with the ether of loneliness and relaxation. Jack’s body. His voice. His touch. ‘What would it feel like to have his hands around my throat?’ His body responded to the idea. His battle hardened hand rubbed his erection through his pants. He had been with men only three times in his life. Once was experimentation as a youth, and again in his 20s in his bachelor years. It was purely sexual but the intensity was something he loved. It mimicked the intensity of battle for him. The blood rushing. The primality. He imagined Handsome Jack was the same in bed too. He wasn’t capable of being a gentle lover for how cruel and playful a character he was.

Axton unbuckled his pants and sighed out his tension from the last few days. It had been too long. His cock was hard and tight with desire. Axton’s face flushed when he dared to peek at the picture of Jack again while stroking himself. He felt so embarrassed by this situation. If the others ever knew they would ostracize him. The taboo was being done here in Jack’s dead grandmother’s bed.

He imagined Jack would bind him in some fashion, and that idea made his body hot: To not have a way to escape the torture to come. Jack had to be into some kinky shit. Axton’s pace got faster and faster as his imagination broke him down to the finish.

“Fuck! Ahhh Jack….mmmm.” He grunted as he spurted his cum all over himself and the bed. It was the most he’s ejaculated in a long time. He was almost alarmed by the amount. His face flushed red and sweaty, pulse pounding in his palm. The torn rags on the floor were his salvation. What he wouldn’t give to hear Jack’s voice right now….

Sleep claimed the worn out vault hunter.

**

The Echo crackled with life in the grey morning.

“Goooooood morning Vault Hunters!  How’s that shitty life holding up, huh? Mine? Mine is fantastic. Because I have the vault key charged up. Man I’m about rock your world.”

The all-too-familiar jovial voice with a touch of grit woke Axton from his near death slumber. So much excitement has hit him in the last 12 hours, he felt rejuvenated for the fight. The commando readied his gun for the best combat it may ever see. The note, last night…it didn’t matter right now. Jack had to be put down for the sake of this planet.

Axton wasn’t sure if the other Vault Hunters had actually heard Jack’s transmission, but for the first time he wanted to talk back to Jack. He wanted to make damn sure he knew who was coming for him.

“Sounds like a date! Where should we dine tonight?” Axton’s sarcasm could rival Jack’s any day. He chuckled a little at the revisited thought of an actual date.

“Eridium Blight, the Vault is inside the biggest volcano. I’ll bring the champagne.” Jack says without skipping a beat. Axton was taken back a bit by how much Jack wanted him to be there for the Vault opening. The fucking balls on this guy!

He packed everything he could up and stood from the bed knocking down the buzz axe down with a clatter. He glanced at it and noticed something different on it. It had a dirty ribbon tied in a bow at the bottom of it. Was this Granny’s buzz axe??? No time for all the questions but he attached the rust rod to his belt anyways. It seems weirdly important to take this with the note.

After an hour or two of killing of bandits and jumping bubbling pits of lava, he finally made it to an eerily quiet alcove. It was canopied by rock with monolithic crystals dotting the path.

“Impeccable timing commando! Here I was worried you bailed on me!” Jack howled in laughter. Axton gritted his teeth.

How the hell did he charge the key anyways? He hoped the other Vault hunters were here as well but his attempts to reach them in the last hour were to no avail. Just a haunting fizzle in his ear.

The ex-mercenary found a rickety elevator to take. The descent had him descending into his own heart. This is really about to happen. But he’s alone? No one to help, command, or witness? This is it. He has to take this monster on all by himself.

‘Fuck it! If I die here I die a goddamn legend anyways. The vault may open but I know I can at least take Jack’s ass down.’ He switched his assault rifle for his Maliwan shock smg, with the assumption Jack would be hiding behind a shield.

He jumped off the elevator and bolted for the Vault. A violet pillar of light looked to be the destination.

“Here it is you damn bandit!!!! Lillith did a fine job of charging the key for me!” There he was in the flesh. Lillith was above with what looked like a collar strangled in the air by her own power.

“What did you do to her?!” Axton shouted and aimed the SMG at Jack’s head.

“While your buddies were split up I had Angel cut off your echo connections to each other. Haha poor Lillith pleaded for help so I killed her little bf Roland, that sack of shit. Those two have had it comin for a loooong time kiddo.” Jack’s voice grew venomous and darker than Axton had ever heard it. It became obvious that the mad man had a deep seeded past with those two specific Vault Hunters. The way he mashed their names on his teeth, there was no denying it.

Jack stalked around Axton like he was prey. Like a hungry lion about to pounce.

“Hey, I thought you were bringing champagne!” Handsome Jack rewarded him with a devilish smirk.

“Your blood will be my champagne, pumpkin.” Jack zigzagged towards him in a sudden burst of energy. Axton’s nerves all fired at once as he made the first strike with his weapon but no cries of pain drew from Jack’s throat.

The energized bullets never touched Jack as he split into 5 Jacks. Clones?!  The bullets flew while the shells and empty magazines littered the ground.

“Look at you! You finally adopted the local customs of carrying a buzz axe. How cute.” Jack’s bullets hit the commando in the shoulder and thigh. They too were shock bullets. The sting knocked him back, but only for a moment.

No matter how many clones he dissipated, their numbers didn’t seem to go down. Axton threw his baby girl to the earth. “Meet the misses JACKASS!”

Volcanic rakks and crystalisks were joining in their rowdy fun. The shots echoed in the volcanic canyon, but all he heard was Jack maniacal laughter. The clones were going down one by one. Lillith was writhing and screaming from above “DON’T LET HIM GET CLOSE TO YOU!”

Jack planted a sticky grenade to the back of the turret and in the process close lined Axton’s throat with unexpected strength, bringing him to the ground. Axton’s gun slung just out of reach. Jack grappled his body sitting on top of him while grinding his hands against Axton’s throat. The piercing blue eyes never left Jack’s mismatched ones. The gaze searing with the ancient heat of lava. The commando hoped Jack didn’t feel his engorged erection under him. A wet dream come true.

“The Warrior will be mine and I’ll NEVER have to worry about you shits again!!!”

Just before Axton blacked out, he managed to grab ahold of the buzz axe on his belt and swung it deep into Jack’s shoulder. He cursed and teleported away. Axton gripped  the SMG tightly with discouragement in his head. He started to realize he may not win this one on his own. That reality hit him harder than Jack’s bullets did. He choked words and blood out trying to stand straight, “For …your inform..ation, that buzz axe was borrowed from your granny. She left a note for you saying ‘I’m sorry’.”

Why the fuck of all times to discuss this with Jack would he bring it up? Poor salt in the wound he supposed. Something did seem to click in Jack.

As he ripped the dull buzz axe from his injured shoulder and clasped onto the gushing wound, he stared at Axton. It was a standstill with out of proportion tension. For a moment the stare became an expression of pain beyond the flesh.

“So you stopped by her house…did you see bandits there?”

“Yes, no sign of your granny, ‘cept this note and…her buzz axe?”

Jack broke out in hysterics, laughing to tears. He fell to the ground he was so happy. “Oh my GOD! T..This is so great! This is the best day of my life!” He was shaking with laughter and then grinned like a fox at Axton.

Lillith took the opportunity to try and wriggle out of the collar’s eridium injections. She focused all the power she could muster into busting it off, even if it meant her own death. Jack couldn’t finish the charge if he didn’t have her. “AXTON RUN!!!”

He looked up to see a giant ball of orange and purple light sourced at her neck.

In that moment…

He witnessed Lillith be consumed by her own fire. Her beautiful body exploded and flew to the earth and lava. The firehawk was no more.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!! GODDAMIT!” Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.

Axton froze up. He couldn’t save her. But he understood what she did. Now was his chance.

As soon as he looked down to shoot Handsome Jack and finally bring an end to his reign, he pixelated out of view. The commando frantically looked all around him but there wasn’t a sign of him. He knew he was going to catch him off guard, but from where?!

BAM! A rock smashed against the back of his head and everything blacked out of his vision. He felt his knees hit the ground and a sharp cold pain in his neck. There was a dull sensation of being dragged somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my take on the story or you have some constructive criticism please leave a comment and/or kudos! I'm not much of a writer but I know what I like to read so I try to write in styles I'm inspired by.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's where the kinky stuff really starts. <3 My chapters will remain at about this length as I have a busy schedule and can't stand leaving things unfinished while it festers in my head lol. Enjoy~!

 

                The personal medical room of the Hyperion CEO was scrambling with chaos. The best doctors money could buy were wiping sweat from their brows. They had just finished flushing and cleaning his gastly wound from the rusted buzz axe, and now the stitching was going underway. Jack asked to be put under heavy anesthesia since they also needed to pull bullets from his flesh in a few places. Plastic surgeons were stalking behind making sure they measured their stitch pattern exactly and precisely to ensure a well healed recovery.

Ten hours later Handsome Jack rises from the coma-like state. His eyes burned like the hot laser beam of a Constructor bot. The anger of his current situation enraged him to no end…He was so close to ascending to a god-like status. Here he is _again_ setback and enraged by the reckless actions of Lillith. ‘That cocky bitch had it coming. I wanted to make her torture especially long and drawn out though…’

Now wait…he did take that commando Vault Hunter into custody. The gears of evil and wretchedness turned fast in his mind.

“Blake, give me a status update on that Vault Hunter I snagged from the Warrior’s Pit!” Jack commanded through his echo to his VP as he ripped out his IVs and threw on his normal clothes.

“Jack sir? Are you already awake from surgery? How are you feeling?”

“Fan-FUCKING-tastic. Next time you ask me such idiotic questions I will feed you to skags, get me?”

“Y-Yes sir!...Um…Prisoner JT55921, or Axton, has been detained in the maximum security level. The doctors did a rough patch up job and took his weaponry. Our mechanics are quite interested in his Dahl issue turret.” Blake was never used to Jack’s threats. He believed in every single one.

Jack walked into his sleek onyx and steel office and stalked with confidence to his desk. “I want contact with this prisoner, but I want to be sure his collar works. Bring him from the cell and the Doctor that made it for me.”

“I’ll get right on it sir.” Blake buzzed off the echo.

The mighty leader sat back in his custom-made stalker leather chair rubbing his temples while his polished leather heels locked onto the edge of his desk. His pain medication was wearing off so he popped some pills the surgeon gave him. He pulled a bottle of champagne out of the small fridge beside his desk and made himself a glass. It had been meant for a celebration, but now it tasted like bitter defeat. He still had the upper hand. He had an almost fully charged vault key and a vault hunter. His long awaited return to claim the rest of Pandora didn’t go the way he wanted but the other vault hunters didn’t seem to receive his echo. Maybe because the source signal bounced all over inside the volcano’s walls, reducing the range significantly. So the commando must have been pretty close to have heard it. “He could’ve been staying in her cabin when I signaled for them to come. Did he know already?” The impatience mounted his mind and drove him mad. He slammed his fist on the desk crushing the note from his grandmother underneath. To top everything else, this dog brings up old shit with his Granny. That fucking old hag….How DARE he scar me with that bitch’s only source of power!

 

Three quick glasses into the bottle and a tune beeps at his door.

“Come in!” Jack’s buzzed state is muddling his aggression but not by much. It’s as if all his voice box is capable of doing now is shouting and growling commands and threats.

“The prisoner you wanted sir. Dr. Rolenburg is here as well.” Blake stood to the left with two Hyperion grunts holding the disheveled heap that was Axton, stripped of his uniform and only in prisoner issued shorts. His eyes were wild and ready to kill, but his body was heavily beaten, shuddering a tad. Blood painted his lips and nails. He was the model barbarian in the eyes of Hyperion. The bullet wounds had gauze taped on top with four in the torso and two in his back.  The doctor stood to the far right, away from Axton’s reach.

“The bastard bit off the ear of one guard and blinded another.” Blake glared in disgust at the commando and made sure the guards held a tight grip on their guns to his back.

“This is far better hospitality than I expected Jack! Didn’t know you had such a heart. A back massage and dinner to my room was too generous of you.” Axton smirked ever so carefully, knowing that the monster’s wrath was about to befall him anyways. The guards huffed and punched him in the head and ribs before holding him up again.

Jack lit up in a way. Always pleased to have a rebel in the roost. Gives him something to looking forward to breaking in. He rounds the desk to his visitors. Carefully assesses the commando, eyes him up and down, taking in his bruised manly body. “Now Doc you told me this collar was unbreakable. That it could not be taken off by any other means, unless I willed it to. Is this correct?”

The old man did not expect to be addressed in such a touchy matter right off the bat. He stuttered pitifully, “Y-Y-Yes sir only if you w-willed it.” He knew what was coming.

“So explain this one to me here: If I had the siren exactly where I wanted her, how did she break free? Hmmmm? Cuz I gotta say that one’s been racking my brain since I got here.” Jack’s harsh venom and sarcastic sneer waited for a response of any kind. There was no pity waiting for this man.

Axton was curious too. He listened closely to figure out what the collar had to do with this. He and Lillith didn’t always see eye to eye, but there were things they had in common, like the mutual love to blow up stuff and play with fire. That heavy reality settled back onto him, that he’d never see her again. She made the ultimate sacrifice like a true hero. The same collar now adorned his neck. The cold steel ached is muscles. He was terrified he would suffer the same fate by it.

“I-I-I’m not sure what happened sir. E-Everything tested perfectly…She was just so p-power-,” Jack took his pistol from its holster and squeezed it tight.

“Powerful? NO SHIT! She’s a goddamn siren. I know science can be a tricky thing but your mistake made me lose the greatest opportunity and now I have to postpone my Love Handsome Jack parade because YOU can’t make me a perfect tool!!!!!” His sentence ended with shooting the man in the foot. “Blake, take this piece of trash to the eridium experimentation labs. I’m so done with incompetent people!”

“Yes sir. Would you like me to escort the prisoner back to his cell?”

“No. Leave him alone with me, I’ll handle it from here.” Blake left with his guards that now escorted the screaming doctor out. 

Axton stood still, unsure if he actually could manage to fight Jack here with his hands cuffed. His body and mind were so shaken from the earlier battle and the further beating he received coming into the prison ward. The bullets were taken out but were punched soon after. This pain was just too much, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“You vault hunter, are a thorn in my side. And I know you like that. It reminds you of your existence, to get in my way.” Jack’s rich voice finally toned down. It sounded charismatically drunk with drops of arsenic. He poured himself another glass of champagne and brought the bottle with him. He sauntered to stand in front of Axton. Chugged his champagne sloppily as a drop slithered down his chin and neck. That paired with his unusually out of place hair falling in his face and the intense gaze made Axton look down to the floor uncomfortably.

“Here’s your champagne dog.” He took the mostly empty bottle and dumped it on the marble floor between them. It bubbled and fizzed in a gold puddle at their feet.

Axton winced at the waste of good alcohol. This buzzed Jack wasn’t beating on him as badly as he expected.

“Drink it you fucking mutt. Don’t waste my gift.” Jack’s smug grin made it seem like a joke but his eyes told a different story.

‘Fuck I spoke to soon!’ Axton’s defiance still wanted to keep the fight going. His tattered legs stayed in place. Out of nowhere he heard a high pitched ringing followed by the most terrorizing nerve-busting pain he had ever experienced. Knees hit the floor, and then his forehead met it too. The tremors felt like hot electricity burning his blood vessels. He wanted to shred off his skin to get away from the pain, but there was no escape. Tears spilled from his eyes from the magnitude of it all.

It stopped.

“That, Mr. Axton, is the collar that your little buddy had on until she exploded. Course it had been damaged so I had to modify it. This is your new discipline. If you don’t listen to my commands, I will push this button again…” Jack motioned to hit the button on his watch.

“PLEASE GOD NO! Don’t…I’ll…I’ll do it…” He weakly held himself up on his knees, cuffed hands stuck to his lower back, staring down at his obstacle. ‘This sick bastard! How long can I take this bullshit?’

The tipsy CEO got on one knee and pulled Axton’s chin to look into his own mismatched eyes. “Just remember you did this to yourself when you came to stop me, let alone by yourself. Now lap that up pet.”

‘This tone. These words. Like he owns me.’ It was falling on Axton like a ton of bricks. He leaned down and hesitantly licked up the champagne. He felt Jack’s gaze upon him like an eagle on a rabbit. Jack smiled down at him as his licked up more and more of the liquid. Watching the effectiveness of his modified collar was quite appealing. Handsome Jack undid the hand cuffs and excitedly walked back to the desk to sit in his chair.

“Come.” The master of this game physically commanded a man who was once himself a leader of thousands of men to walk like a dog by his side. Judging by how much was left in that bottle, Jack must’ve been piss drunk to think that this guy would listen.

“You will come when called you fucking mutt!” Jack stormed back to Axton and gripped the bullet wound on his shoulder, digging his thumbnail through the gauze into the flesh. Screams ripped from Axton’s throat. This was too much. He felt he might black out at any second. Warm liquid oozed down his chest as he faced the floor heaving for air. “Just kill me you son of a bitch! Please…” He whimpered pitifully while weakly walking on his hands and knees by Jack’s side to his desk.

“Oooh say that again. Beg me to end your life.” The CEO took his throne and turned towards Axton. An obvious erection stunned Axton as he spread his legs to get comfortable. Now Axton really did want to die. This sick beautiful man was getting off on his suffering. His friend died at his hands and now he was shoving his dick in his face.

“Kill me now. I don’t want this.” Something inside Axton’s deepest primal fantasies he wanted this. He wanted to fight Jack for dominance and maybe he could with how drunk he was. Jack’s perfect prick throbbed with anticipation. His girth was more than Axton had guessed.

“Tell you what pumpkin. You show me a good enough time and I’ll consider offin you.” He stroked himself lightly and seemed very relaxed. The venomous Jack seemed to be gone for now. Axton decided to buck up and take advantage of the moment of softness. He used all the strength he could muster to pull himself up his chair and stare eye to eye with his torturer. He drew his hands cautiously to the jawline of Jack’s mask and slid further to his adam’s apple and flushed throat. Kill or be killed. The fight or flight response in Axton was going crazy but he was nullifying both choices. Adapt. Survive. Make it until the others could come save him. His skilled tongue licked up Jack’s pulse line drawing a scrumptious moan from the older man beneath. Axton grabbed Jack’s dick roughly and pumped him while he bit into Jack’s neck.

A bloodied hand gripped Axton’s hair tightly as he forced him to his mouth. They fought with passion and bloodlust that had never been expressed in such a way. Their wet gritty kiss pulled both of them into a point of no return. Axton bit Jack’s bottom lip while he slid his prisoner-issued shorts down.  Axton dared to be the dominant one. His ocean blue eyes glinted with reckless abandon. His own breathing was ragged. His body was a temple for Jack’s abuse but in this moment Jack was treating it with tenderness. The devilish white teeth smiled up at him as he mimicked the commando’s rough tempo. This moment couldn’t have possibly been happening. This is just another one of his dreams. ‘The Evil CEO of Hyperion is jacking me off. Wow.’

“Quite excitable aren’t you vault hunter?” Jack’s skilled fingers handled him so well. It almost pushed him over the edge. But in tandem with that lustrous voice…

“My name is…haahhh… Axton.”

“You had a hard on when I was strangling you in our fight, didn’t you _Axton_?” Jack’s chuckled at Axton’s blushing face in response.

“Awesome! My vault hunter prisoner happens to be masochistic. This will do nicely.” Jack made a swift movement to stand and throttled Axton onto the desk. His back bullet wounds throbbed from the impact. “You almost forgot I get to have my revenge first pumpkin!” Jack pulled out of the desk that same buzz axe that tore into Jack’s arm. Axton tried to react quickly to kick him away but then he realized the tip of the handle was in his face.

“Suck it.” Jack held the handle right beneath the saw blade but tactfully hung it low just above Axton’s navel. Thankfully it looked a lot cleaner than the last time he saw it at least. He was in no position to gain dominance now with his Jack in between his legs and his left hand stroking his sex back to life. The fear of him dying any moment tasted tangible with the faint rust lingering in his mouth, but he slathered it up with spit like he would want on his own dick.

“Good boy! You’re getting the hang of this Fido.” Jack’s high made his body feel heaven, but this moment playing with his enemy made his everything feel so intensely, madly, amazing.

He lined up the handle with Axton’s asshole and gave a little push. Axton’s eyes clenched as hard as his fists did on Jack’s jacket. The pain shot up from his tailbone, muscles tight and sweaty.

“Fuck!! Take it out please!...Haaa you’re sick.” Jack’s painkiller and booze mixture made his sense of reality as murky as space. He shoved his grandmother’s buzz axe handle further into the vault hunter’s ass, pulling back a bit, and then plunging further. This same buzz axe….that his own grandma used as a disciplinary tool on him as a child. The threats she’d spit at him through her rakk ale breath as she waived it around like a fucking wand of power. The countless hours of fear, the crying and utter loneliness he felt as a kid. It all crashed down on him after all these years of hiding it away. The past bubbled to the surface and it broke him.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET AWAY!!!” Jack suddenly screamed and jerked the buzz axe by the blade out of Axton and chucked it as far away as he possibly could. His hand sliced open in the process. The brilliant red blood made the memories more vivid.

Axton didn’t know what to think of that outburst. Watching the mad man start to break down on the floor was like a strange alternate reality mixing with his. Who was this Jack? Who was this man that went from a sexual sadistic fox to being a whimpering, talking to himself crazy?  This was all of Handsome Jack. Axton’s instinct, the same instinct that told him to pick up that damn buzz axe in the first place, told him this was the real deal. He lifted himself off of the desk and knelt down beside the shaking man. This was a nervous breakdown of the century.

“Hey..”

“I’m not a bad boy! I’m not…Stop it! It hurts. Please… stop it.” Jack grasped the shoulder that Axton afflicted, but he didn’t acknowledge Axton’s presence.

‘If I wanted to I bet I could leave right now…but...’ He reached out to the man and hugged him. ‘This is crazy as fuck. I couldn’t leave here alive anyways with the security in this place.’

Jack froze. His own fight or flight response was about to kick in.

“It’s ok. She’s dead. She can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here right now.” He felt the poor guy relax in his arms, but it was so otherworldly for Jack to be this quiet. He used to fantasize about shutting Jack up with a kiss, maybe the opposite would work?

With no aggression, no anger or spite, Axton kissed Handsome Jack lightly and tenderly. He opened his eyes met with those mismatched charming colors rimmed with red from the crying.

“If you tell anyone about this….I’ll let you be raped by every Hyperion employee.” That’s the Jack he knew! Axton couldn’t hide his smile. He fully realized it was his fault that Jack’s memories resurfaced. This must have been a huge blow to his pride. He wasn’t going to tear this man down more than he already had been.

“My lips are sealed…Master.”


	3. Stockholm Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile guys! Man I'm so stoked about the kudos I've got ^.^ Work has me so exhausted and writer's block has fucked me up. So in advance, I apologize for this chapter. I have to fight with my inner pervert not to put constant lemon but ITS SO HARD! I love plot with porn though ^.~ Enjoy!

It had been three days since Jack went mad with memories and lust at Axton. He had been sent back to a much nicer room that looked like it could be a Hyperion worker’s small living quarters. It sure beat the hell out of the dank rat-infested prison cell he was in. The room was coordinated the standard yellow, black, steel and accented blue-green. The bathroom was small but enough for him. The guard that brought him here had cussed under his breath something along the lines of “Fuckin dog you don’t deserve this.” Axton would have caught him with a good punch had the metal sliding door not blocked him.

The commando spent the time resting about 12 hours at a time. His beaten body was so weak he didn’t even get out of bed to eat most of his delivered meals. Trying to recover mentally was proving difficult too. The reality of his position, the events that passed the days before, Lillith’s passing and how the others may be doing: It was too much to take in. He realized in the heat of passion he lusted for Jack but since he’s been out of sight, all Axton wants to do is escape. His emotions were too volatile, like a grenade with an unknown fuse time. He thought he was going to die when he pulled at that buzz axe.

Whenever he was on missions in his active duty days and he’d get in a rough spot or there would be tremendous causalities, he would sit and assess the situation, look at the positives.  It was hard to see them in the heart of a Hyperion base. He had a bed to sleep in and food to eat. He wasn’t dead yet. A doctor came in periodically to check his healing wounds and redress them. Then he checked on the collar. Jack’s name was never uttered.

Axton rolled on his back facing the ceiling with worry staining his handsome features. Fingers lightly touched his lips. ‘I kissed him… Handsome Jack… he killed Lillith … and look what I did, not even a full fucking day after.’ Tears started to heat up in eyes. He would’ve shot himself if there was a gun handy. This shit was so tangled and weird for him. He didn’t honestly know how to feel about Jack. His brain has always been set on his much deserved destruction. His lust swayed for him, but was easy to water down when things had been so straight forward. Now his heart pained in sympathy for Jack as a flawed human. He looked like a beaten child with his knees pulled to his chest, crying and even begging for mercy from his past.

Part of Axton wanted to know more about the man. What made him come to this point? What else made him go from that whimpering boy to a megalomaniac on a power trip?

Suddenly the door unlocked and slid open.

The doctor was here again, but this time he had strange expression in his eyes. He was a pot-bellied guy in his 60s but he carried himself very confidently. His white beard and glasses made him seem wiser. He never hurt or said a mean word to Axton though.

“Morning doc. Kinda early for you today isn’t it?” The digital clock on the wall indicated it was 5 am.

“Boy it sure is! Now don’t give me any trouble, but I’m going to need to look at that collar. I have an upgraded unit I made. I was instructed to kill you if you resist me.” The eyes gave away his dislike of the assignment. Axton looked at the titanium collar that shined in his hands. It was far slimmer than the bulky one he wore. He immediately wanted to resist until his eyes caught the needle of a purple glowing serum in the doctor’s other hand.

“Will this one blow me up like it did my friend?” Axton figured this man to be the replacement for the unlucky doctor that made the last collar.

“Nope and that’s the idea. You’ll like it too. It has a built in echo communicator, a tracking device, and a physical stats monitor. Well…at least that’s what Jack likes about it.” As he changed out the collars the inside spike from the old one was replaced by several non-intrusive rounded dots. There was an awkward silence as the doctor pulled a holographic screen and calibrated the new collar. Jack’s name floated in the air.

“So how’s big boss been handling his recent defeat?” This guy seemed chill enough to ask risky questions to. He had small talk with him a couple times before.

“Hmmm….Maybe that’s something you should ask him directly. He’s been down in the labs with the technical team for the last three days now.”

“What are they working on?”

“That’s the team I work with and lead. We made your collar. I don't know what they're latest project is.”

“Thanks again for such a wonderful gift, really you shouldn’t have.” Axton’s eyes narrowed as he picked apart what the doc just said. “So if you lead this team of nerds and work with them, and you know Jack is working with them, how do you not know what they are working on?”

“Simply put: It’s top secret stuff kid. Has nothing to do with you.” That was the first stern sentence he uttered to Axton. A note had fallen to the floor out of his jacket. Axton went to give it back to him but the doctor had already left.

Curiosity forced him to open it up. It wrote “ _There is a recording device on your collar and certain trigger words will alert Jack. If you attempt to take that collar off it will detonate. If you defy Jack, he will use the amplifier in it. You may not survive. Be careful vault hunter_.”

Knowing that every word he spoke would be heard by Jack…it made his skin crawl. ‘That fucking loony stalker! Thanks old man.’

Suddenly a chirping sound sprung from his neck. Dammit! What was going to happen? Was it alerting Jack?

The intercom beside his bed started to fizzle on.

“Hey kiddo! I see you got your new piece on? Pretty sexy lookin huh? I picked the design myself of course. So it says here you’re malnourished. Has someone been skimping on meals?”

 Axton rubbed his temples with his fingertips as if trying to rub out Jack obnoxiousness from his mind.

“I’ve been sleeping more than eating. When I do eat I regret it. I think the guards fart on it or something.”

“Aww my poor princess. I’ll fix that right away. I’ll send you a change of clothes too. We’ll dine in my place tonight.”

“Jack?” The niceness from Jack felt strange he knew there was an ulterior motive. ‘Never trust him.’

“Yes cupcake?”

“What happened the other day…I’m sorry.” No feedback. Just silence for a moment.

“See you tonight kiddo.” It sounded like he was being passive aggressive. Axton may have just written his own end by saying that.

 

“I’ll have the smoked salmon with rice and grilled vegetables. Bring me a glass of Pinot. Get him the biggest steak you have with the same sides. Make it bloody. Bring him that bottle of whiskey I’ve been saving.”

“Yes sir.” Axton sat to the right of Jack (simply because he was commanded to do so) at long glass table that floated. He was intrigued by the feet, to make such a heavy piece float with no legs holding it up. He worried about leaning his arms on it. Jack leaned back in his violet velvet arm chair and sighed. The mad king soaked in his abode. He ruled with an iron fist and in his own quarters was no different. Axton could tell he was tired.

“You are the luckiest bandit on Pandora you know that?” Jack received his wine and sipped at it while gazing at Axton with a thoughtful expression. Was he just treating him so well because he found out his past? Was Handsome Jack scared of blackmail? He couldn’t stoop that low even for that.

“By lucky do you mean by the standard of a household pet?” Axton shifted in his tight clothes. Jack had delivered some clothes that he considered semi casual. The package came with black slim straight jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt, gray leather boots, and a light gray tailor-made jacket with thin lapels and silver cuff links. Axton had never had such nice clothes other than his military sergeant uniform for meetings and events. All the riches he earned from being a mercenary he spent on weapons, hotels, and bed partners. He could tell the jacket had to be tailor made because his shoulders and chest were too wide for most men’s clothing. He actually felt sexier than normal in this outfit. Jack was many things, but he definitely had good taste.

 

“A household pet wouldn’t be getting to sit at the table.” Jack grinned as he eyed Axton. He squirmed under his gaze. Being in the heat of combat while hearing Handsome Jack’s taunts was annoying as fuck but to hear his voice and see him and every dark intention behind his eyes, feeling them on you… Axton needed the whiskey.

The black cylindrical bottle came on a silver platter with a cut crystal double old fashioned glass. The server was about to pour it for him until Axton swiped it and took a swig from the chilled bottle. It tingled as it went down. It tasted of honey and strong white oak. He poured himself a glass as the blood rushed to his cheeks in a matter of seconds. His tolerance was historically high and he’d even kept up with Mordecai, but never has he hit the hard stuff on an empty stomach. The commando just wanted an excuse to feel the way he did towards his nemesis. Being shitfaced seemed like a really good one.

“Slow down Fido that’s the best you’ll ever drink. Enjoy it.” Axton glared at him for the name. His commanders long ago in basic called him a dog. But he proved he had a hell of a bite, even killed one of them and somehow still got a promotion. “Why are you being so nice? It’s obvious you want something from me.”

“Woah now I just like to show off how much money I have. And you vault hunter are a guest as well as my prisoner. I want to show you all the civilized amenities you’ve been rejecting this whole time. On top of that…” Jack leaned forward, grabbing Axton’s chin to run his thumb along his scar. “…I enjoy making you want me because I know it’s the most taboo thing you could ever do to your precious friends. You seemed really excited the other day. Pawing at me and kissing me, not even a whole day after your sweet Lillith died in front of you. It’s too amusing. This is why I’ve decided to keep you.” Jack leaned back in his seat and lightly chuckled as he sipped at his wine.

Axton wanted to strangle him. At the same time he wanted to curl up and just die. The shame he felt for desiring this man was as strong as this whiskey. He took deep gulps from the glass. Just let this all go. Ignore him he’s trying to get a rise out of you. 

The food finally came to distract them. They were both famished. Axton’s stomach gurgled loudly and was quickly silenced. Cutting into his steak was like cutting soft butter. It bled freely on his plate. It tasted like a fresh kill that a gourmet chef marinated and grilled just to his liking. The grilled veggies were amazing too. He couldn’t remember a meal so decadent. Axton paid no attention to Jack while he indulged.

“Jack… I hate you…but this is amazing.” He shyly complimented the spread through a stuffed mouth.

“Can’t tell you how many chefs I had to kill before I got the best one.”

“Don’t kill this one. Please.” They both laughed a little at the sick idea.

“How do you feel Axton?” He surprised him with the question. Was he being sarcastic?

“I-I’m fine…Full and feeling a damn good buzz.”

“Fantastic but I meant your body. Has the doctor treated your wounds well?” Axton squirmed a little again. Things were getting strange with these nice questions coming from THE Handsome Jack.

“I..uhh..I feel fine. He gave me some medicine that made them heal pretty fast.”

“Excellent! Come with me.” Jack left his table and walked to leave the room, then noticed Axton didn’t even get up from his chair.

“Come on you lush! Do I have to get mean every time I tell you to do something?” Jack had such vigor all of sudden like a child trying to drag mommy to a candy store before it closed.

“It’s not that…I need a second to get up.” He couldn’t feel his legs. That whiskey was something else! It literally knocked him on his ass. Jack shook his head and muttered something. He walked around to Axton’s chair and lifted him from his underarms with surprising strength. Axton wobbled to hold himself up and getting around his own chair felt like a task. Then Jack did something to his collar and stuck a leash on it. The commando was too drunk to argue. So he let Jack lead him. Probably needed anyways otherwise he’d get lost in this maze of a base.

 After walking for roughly 20 minutes in the maze of whatever base they were in, they finally approach a blank black door. Axton peeked around to watch Jack hold his hand up to a scanner, it also scanned his eye. He pulled into the room once access was granted by the trademark Hyperion AI voice.

“Enjoy your stay!” What?

Jack whistled and several warm orange lights presented the room. Everything bathed in red and gold. Jack lit up some candles and started to strip but Axton was still distracted with the room. Giant silk pillows lay on the floors with a low gold coffee table in the center. Plush fur rugs made the floor bright and inviting. It felt absurdly cozy in here compared to the high ceiling and grand steel walls that he had seen in the whole base. Axton noticed the plethora of sex toys and devices on the left wall. Cinnamon, black pepper and other spices tickled his nose and lured him the source. Jack stood naked in front of him tapping something into his watch.

“What is this, a sick play room for you?” Axton fumbled awkwardly to get his jacket off as he was smoldering hot. The warmth in this room felt like giant hug.

“Bingo! What did the kid win? What’s his lucky prize?” He tapped one last button on the watch and turned the dial. Naked clones of Jack started pixelated in the room. Altogether there were three Jacks. Axton suddenly wanted to run but Jack regained his hold on the leash. “This is a little toy I’ve been working on for the last few days. I think you’ll come to enjoy it Axton. This will be like a dream come true for you.”

The other two closed in from the left and right of Axton, rubbing his nipples through his soft shirt and his hard on though his jeans. Axton’s drunk mind told him this was dream and to just roll with it. He’d been in an orgy before. Not an orgy with triplets though, that was new!

The real Jack held Axton’s head and kissed him roughly with hard bites making his lip bleed. He pushed him down and he fell into the excessive pillows below. One clone went to the sex toy wall for something and the other undressed the fallen victim. “Tell me Axton, what do you want me to do?” He couldn’t tell the clone from the real thing. Their voices and expressions were succinct. The only thing that indicated who was the real Jack was the one wearing the watch. And he stood back basking in his invention. The second clone came back with a couple interesting things.  

“I want you to suck me off.” This was the most surreal thing he’d ever experienced.

A rubber cock ring was slipped on Axton’s twitching girth. Warm wet lips suckled at his head. The mismatched eyes that he never thought he would see down there, looked up for approval.

“Ahhhnn! Mmm oh man… this is too much.” The commando’s face, his neck and collarbone flushed red.  Sweat made his cut military-hardened body glisten in the glow. His heart pounded in his head. The pressure in his cock felt so tight but he couldn’t release with the ring in the way. Handsome Jack started stroking himself. He snapped at the clone that was caressing the commando's chest. He wanted his own action too. It took sheer mental strength for Axton not to unravel too soon.

Axton watched Jack as he made out with himself. They were both erect and moaned into each other’s mouths.  The other clone took him in his mouth with such effortless finesse.  His cock pulsed deep within the clone’s hot throat. He wanted to cum so fucking bad. Even in his wildest dreams, never had he imagined fuckin around with three Handsome Jacks.

Jack had moved to the pillow beside Axton, made his clone bend over and shoved his dick into his ass after slicking himself with lube. His clone cried in pain and clung to the pillow for dear life, he begged for him to slow down. Axton took pity on the clone as he was brutally fucked by his origin. The clone sucking his dick took a vial that was at his side and poured onto his fingers. The intoxicating smells of sex, sweat, and spice in the air made Axton feel heavenly.  Fingers started to spread him and brushed against his prostate. He slid the cock ring off with his mouth and resumed blowing the hardened man writhing beneath him.

“Come here you.” While Axton was fingered he pulled in the clone that Jack was pounding into. He pulled him in for a sexy kiss, licked at his lips and ran fingers through that lustrous brown hair. Jack loved the sight of it: Axton burying himself in his dream world where he has nothing to with vault hunting or Hyperion. Just Handsome Jack.

“Hah ahhh..mmm I’m c-coming…!!” The Jack clone at his waist was coated in Axton’s essence. He licked at it greedily and even smirked up at his creator as if to say ‘Look what I can do.’ Axton’s breathe was ragged as his hand felt all the slick cum on his hard abs. It was hard to come down from such a fit of passion. He blacked out a little.

“Ahhh Jack… I’ve never felt this good before...Please...” Jack immediately hit the delete button on his watch. The two clones pixelated away leaving the two men alone. He descended on him like vulture to roadkill.

“Beg harder from your master. Tell me what you want.” Jack sat on top his abdomen and began chocking him with a slow steady tension. Not strangling, just a comfortable pressure that made Axton’s body immediately respond.

“Please fuck..my brains out, m-master.”  He was broken by the sensations, his heightened sensitivity, and all of Jack’s power.

“You got it bitch. Get on your hands and knees.” Jack slapped Axton’s ass as he rolled over. This treatment normally would have pissed Axton off, but he was so drunk all he could think of is fucking and the sleep to come soon after.

He felt Jack push in slowly but to his surprise, it didn’t hurt at all. That liquid must have numbed him some. A sudden yank of his leash made him rear up causing him to push his ass back until all of Jack was in.

Jack sighed as if all his troubles melted away. Axton felt so incredibly warm and tight. He wrapped the leash around his knuckles to keep his pet’s back curled. The pace was slow but deep, building up as the pressure in him kept bringing him to the brink. Jack held Axton's left hip in place to rock against him. Out of all the Vault hunters he could have captured, Jack was happy to receive this one. They dripped in drunken primal heat, breaking the boundaries of pain. Axton’s collar choked him just enough to make him want to cum again.

Being Jack’s bitch was something else. Parts of his conscience cried out to fight this, to have some pride and fight for his friends. No one had tried to contact him in the long months they had parted ways. No one even knew he was gone, and they wouldn’t notice. Might as well get comfortable in his new home. Mind you, this is drunk logic.

The pace was so intense the leash snapped, surprising both men. Jack didn’t miss a beat thought so he gripped both of Axton’s wrists and pulled on them while fucking him faster. Axton groans out and mules little noises of pain mixed with pleasure. The intensity was overbearing. He felt the pressure of Jack about to cum, and his own ragged breathing suggested he was close.

“I’m gonna cum inside you Axton. You’re mine.” Jack growls into Axton’s ear as he grips his hair. His other hand reaches around to stroke his pet’s cock.

“ Hahhh! Fuck….Jack….!” The instant he touches him, Axton orgasms and he convulses around Jack causing him to shoot his load too. They both lock up gripping each other in the heat of it, milking the sensation to the last drop.

They both collapse into the plush pillows below, soaking them with sweat and other fluids. Jack’s breath on his back feels oddly comforting. A hand returns to his hair but instead of pulling, it rubs his scalp gently. Jack pulls out of Axton, but keeps spooning his pet from behind.  

“Man I’ve needed this.” Jack exhaled the words. Axton was already a sliver away from being in deep sleep. His body ached for this blissful slumber.

“Mmm rest up babe. You’re gonna need it.” Jack carefully got up from the plush surroundings, placed a nearby quilt on top of Axton, and dressed himself. A lot was intriguing him about this ex-mercenary. His barrier is totally broken by liquor and his resolve is weak to Jack’s advances. Axton must have already had a thing for Jack prior to Lillith’s self-destruction.

The impressive CEO gets right back to the grind. “Angel I know you’re busy baby girl but dad needs a favor. Innocently convince whoever is still running that shithole Sanctuary to give us the location of the other siren.” He speaks to an ear piece while he’s stalking down the hallways back to his office.  

“Sure thing. How did you want me to approach the bandits with the question about the siren Maya?”

“Aggressively. If they do not comply and/or there are no leads there, moonshot'em til they’re off the map.”

“Okay…Maya doesn’t respond to Eridium though. We already eliminated her as a possibility for t-“

“Ah Ah! But who’s to say she never can? I’m certain there is something we can do once we have her in our labs.”

“It’s plausible. I’ll Echo Sanctuary.”

“Thanks sweetie.”


	4. Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX SEX SEX SEX....I'm sorry. I work as a manager in retail so that's why I haven't been able to get to this chapter until now.

“What the fuck is this skag shit!” Jack throws the report in the air, flying into the technicians face behind.  He will not tolerate this lack of competence. Tassiter may have, but he intends to stomp out the last few bugs. Storming off to RnD to raise hell, he leaves Axton behind at his office.

Axton sighs out in relief for the break. They’ve been inseparable since that wild night 2 weeks ago. The constant sex has left him almost uncomfortably raw. His torso nearly collapses to Jack’s desk. He hadn’t heard any contact from the other vault hunters, and heard no whispers or rumors throughout the halls of Helios. It truly disheartened him that they didn’t notice or care, but that could be part of Jack’s plan too. To isolate him, hoard Axton all to himself and kill his other friends in the process.

The ideas equally made his spine chill.

Granted, his pent up desires running wild lately has been rather…awesome. Jack has babied him some with all the delicious free food, imported Truxican cigars, new wardrobe, personal gym, and great kinky sex. All that dirty work as a mercenary to get all the glory and riches, the reward was all here. But how long would this last?

There had been some occasions when Jack’s temper exploded. He had whipped him so hard on the ass he began to bleed; sometimes fucked him with a gun digging into his temple. It was all so intense and scary, yet exhilarating. The thrill of being so intertwined with death.

His pants felt tight at the thought. The ex-soldier gazed at the fake scenery screen that made up the entire back wall. Go big or go home.

Jack enjoyed spacious fantastical scenery. One moment it would be the regular view of Elpis’s crackled surface floating in space, the next it be a vibrant jungle scene of all the deadly fauna on Eden-8. Axton figured it changed every 30 minutes.

The jungle scene reminded him of some of his missions back in his Dahl days. The excitement of combat he missed, sometimes going hand-to-hand to kill a man. Maybe Jack was right, he was a ruthless bloodthirsty bandit.

His collar’s speaker vibrated him out of his trance.

“Hey Ax, bring your butt to down to RnD. I’m at the restricted access entrance.”

“I swear to god if it’s another sex project…” Axton rolled his eyes as he tightened his belt on his baggy camo pants and straightened his black tank, heading in that direction. Jack loved a man in uniform apparently.

“Relax! It’s something bigger than that. You’ll see.” The call dropped with Jack’s snickering. A deep gross feeling sunk to the pit of Axton’s stomach. His ‘trust’ in Jack has always been very limited, but lately it’s been hard to help his desire for the other guy. Trust and honesty are not Jack’s strong suits. If only he could convince him to leave Pandora alone.

After a couple minutes of sprinting through many cold halls and labs, he finds Jack leaning against a giant door labeled restricted access. “What’s up?” Axton leans on his knees a second to catch his breath.

“This is a game changer for all the work I’ve done. I’ve really outdone myself with this one.” Handsome Jack turns to the ID card scanner and always skips it to use his personal eye scanner.

Axton follows him in. He notices Jack is only wearing his yellow t-shirt and his grey pants, which have something splattered on them. Blood? They pass various eridium-filled pipes and containers with many strange beasts. Most are asleep, but Axton notices an enormous skag that’s glowing with the most toxic purple. It’s breathing rumbles deeply as Jack approaches.

“This is what I like to called an ascended organism. She’s taken in so much eridium that her DNA reassembled with it, making her reach her max potential for her species. Her name is Diana.” Jack demonstrated by pointing to her face and noticed how the skag’s eyes followed his finger eerily.

“That’s…pretty fucked up! Why the hell would you make this?” Axton looked horrified at the beast. He wasn’t sure how thick that glass was.

“As if this species wasn’t already fucked up. Watch this!” Three men in hazard suits appeared in the container, all of them holding what looked like it might be a stun rod. Diana oddly enough didn’t turn, just stood there staring Jack down. They approached her from behind about to prod her. Big mistake.

One of the handlers’ heads was flung against the glass where Axton stood. Tentacles had shot out from Diana’s back scales. One guy was shot through the heart by a tentacle, one decapitated, and the last had hung in the air limply as a tentacle held him by his broken neck. Diana’s breathe was calm as if she didn’t break a sweat.

Axton’s mouth hung. His skin crawled with goosebumps. He understood her intelligence, power, and threat.

“Woooh! Good girl Diana!!! That’s what I’m talking about!” Jack laughed and clapped in applause. Diana jumped around and wiggled her rear happily to the praise. Axton looked at the two confused. He watched dumbly as Jack cooed to his eradiated pet skag and she purred beyond the glass, as if conversing with him. “Go eat cupcake! Gotta keep you big and strong for the vault hunters. These nerd assholes were trying to tell me you’re not ready. You’re frickin perfect!”

“What?!” Axton realizes he should’ve seen this coming. Handsome Jack is just as dangerous as this beast. How foolish he was.

Jack turned to his other pet and leaned into his personal bubble, eyes gleaming with bad intentions. “Did you think that I’d just drop all my progress? We’re going to Pandora tomorrow with this beauty. All those filthy cowards will regret messing with THE. HANDSOME. JACK!” He shouts madly to the room and barks his toxic laugh.

Axton can see all the past pain and betrayals bubbling to the surface in Jack’s madness. That didn’t make this any less terrifying. He needed to escape, to warn his friends. Before he could give it second thought, his feet acted. Run.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The instant Axton’s hand reach up for his collar, the eridium injection hit his veins. Writhing and screaming in pain on the floor, he couldn’t handle the hot white shocks in his body. Jack walked towards him with a disappointed gaze. Red teared eyes and the look of betrayal that he shot up to the him almost made Jack feel pity.

“You are my pet just as much as Diana is. Maybe I gave you too much freedom. You got comfortable and forgot who you answer to pumpkin.” Jack’s boot pushed Axton’s shivering legs open and grinded roughly against his groin, with pressure that tore gasps from the pet’s throat.

“Jack…please s-stop…” The grinding became less violent. Only to put more venom in his voice.

“You’re going to help me kill your friends Axton. They don’t care about you anyways. They haven’t even hit any of my Hyperion settlements to try and find you. How sad. The poor widdle commando abandoned by his comrades.” Jack laughed as he saw how his words broke the man at his feet. Axton’s face burned red and his eyes hung low looking away from Jack.

“That’s…not true…I don’t believe you.” The commando felt the loneliness wash over and drown him. He thought they’d try by now, but maybe in a couple more weeks they’ll realize something is wrong. Hope was hard to have when he had lost so many loved ones before. Jack foot lifted off after noticing how disturbed his pet was.

“Come with me. I need a cigarette and a drink. You look like you do too.” He leaned down to offer Axton a hand up. He denied the assistance and just stood there, stuck in his own head, zoned out, but following Jack to wherever he was going.

They go down the elevator that normally leads them up to Jack’s office, but when the doors open it’s a quaint patio area with comfy lounge chairs. While there is not an ‘outdoors’ here there are plenty of indoor plants decorating the room and the ceiling is black and blue like the night sky.

Jack walks over to a small bar tucked in the corner to make some drinks. Axton is relaxing on one of the loungers. Ha…as if he can relax after the shit he’s heard/seen today.

“Pick your poison.” Jack mixes himself a Cuba lima. He doesn’t understand himself right now, why he’s feeling empathetic towards Axton.

“Whatever you’re having, but stronger.” That drew a smirk. Even after all the humiliating things he’s made this man do, he still tries to one up Jack in little ways.

He brings there drinks and a pack of expensive cigs. Jack gets situated on the chair with drink and cig in hand, looking much more relaxed than earlier. He looks down to realize that he’s covered in blood. “Damn I guess I have to make another trip to the dry cleaners tomorrow.” Taking a drag, he stares at Axton looking him up and down. The muscular hulk of a man has been beaten and battered over the last couple decades and yet his face remains so handsome. His eyes are usually full of spark, but now they hang down staring into his own drink.

“C’mon I didn’t actually poison it. It was a jo-“

Axton gulps the whole thing down before he can finish.

“Geez, enjoy it a little huh? Look…I gotta be serious with you for a sec.” Jack sits up, puts his drink to the side and faces Axton with his whole body. A thick silence hangs for a bit. Both want to talk but don’t know where to start.

“I’ve been let down by friends too…If you can believe it at one point Lillith, Moxxi, and even Roland were on my side. At least that’s what I was foolish enough to believe. They…made me this way. You can’t trust anyone, and they will pull you down to get ahead as soon as the opportunity strikes…” Axton’s gut told him this was genuine from the somber tone and the hurt in his eyes, much like how he looked when he had his episode with the buzzsaw. He watched Jack’s knee start to bounce nervously. He was already lighting up his second cigarette.

“I tried to be the hero, but they made me the villain somehow. I tried to save them, and yet they all betrayed me, tried to kill me, sweep me under the rug. This isn’t just about revenge Axton. This is about setting things strait. Doing right for the right people, by eliminating all the wrong. Your buddies may never approve of my methods, but why would they. There’s nothing to salvage on that murder planet, except eridium….and you.”

Axton looked up into the mismatched eyes but they quickly darted away out of…shame? Would he be blushing under that mask?

“Did they….do this to you?” A hand gingerly reached for the clip on his jaw. Jack instinctively jerked back. “I want to see all of you. Please Jack…let me in.” Axton’s baby blues glimmered with desire.

“So it can blow up in my face for the billionth time? No thanks.” Another long drag. This conversation made him really anxious. He’d never seen the CEO smoke before this moment. Must save it for bad days.

“Shut up Jack.” He moved swiftly to Jack’s chair and crawled over him, putting his cig in the ashtray nearby and putting his drink aside. A firm calloused hand raked though Jack’s brown locks. The tingling on his scalp made him almost purr into his hand. Lips lightly touched. A deep intimacy somehow formed in this maelstrom of insanity. Axton boldly slipped his other hand under Jack’s bloodied shirt to rub on his body. Jack wasn’t cut like him, but he was toned with some softer lines. He loved rubbing his soft body hair on his abs and his happy trail. Axton tasted the alcohol and smoke on his tongue.

Jack made little moans and almost inaudible gasps in response to the touch and tongue. “Mmmm what are you up to Fido?” The hand that tangled in his hair moved down to play with the clips on Jack’s mask. The only reason there wasn’t retaliation had to do with Axton’s right hand stroking Jack’s hardness. Axton showered him with affection. As scared as he was earlier, he’s come to understand that Jack was once a sane man too. So much has molded him and pushed him over many edges to shape him into ‘Handsome Jack’. When these small moments of humanity are revealed, he can’t help but want to bring more of it out.

Click. Click.

“I want to see the real you. I love you Jack. I honestly don’t know how but….you need this as much as I do.” He whispered in Jack’s ear hoarsely and he could tell he heard by how Jack shivered. He unclipped the last steel clasp and carefully lifted the mask but the CEO tried to resist. Fed up with the weird shyness, Axton held his wrists down above his head revealing the real Jack.

A thick deep vault symbol scarred his face, blinding his right eye. His cheeks were burning hot as were his eyes. “Get the fuck off of me you meathead!” He still struggled in vein.

The commando did not judge him or ridicule him of the scarred once flawless face. He smiled against his cheek while kissing along the scar. Jack felt like he was going to implode. For the first time he didn’t know what to do or how to react. There was no logic to what was happening.

Axton’s weight of pure muscle alone held him down. He could feel the commando’s boner grinding against his and the sensation made him weak. The heavy petting was making his body impatient. When was the last time he had let go? 

“Get undressed.” Axton gently requested love bit his neck and pinched at his master’s nipples.

“You don’t tell ME what to do you assh-.”Axton gripped the smaller man’s pants by the belt loops and ripped them off, again with his shirt.

He figures if Jack hasn’t hit the collar’s pain button yet, he’s safe. Returning to tease and ravish Jack’s bod, he notices again how oddly red Jack’s face is.  “Since when does sex with me make you blush like this, huh? It’s really fucking cute I gotta say.” That earned him a sharp glare.

“I’ve…never been a bottom to a guy before ok?” Oooh It all makes sense now.

“I’ll go easy on you ok? You might like it.” Axton cooed to him as he stripped to his boxers, matching Jack’s hyperion yellow ones. His erection pushed against the silky material. He returned to Jack’s body with new vigor. He couldn’t contain how excited he was to lead his master into a new experience. The commando licked and bit at Jack’s inner thighs, drawing hot gasps. His hands slid underneath to grope his master’s ass just to test the waters.

“Have you always been this perverted or did I make you this…mmm..way? Jack rolled his hips up offering himself to Axton. His spine arched in response to the touches. Axton chuckled deeply into his thigh. Jack did always find his manliness very alluring. “Can’t teach an old dog new tricks.” The boxers flew across the room. He slid Jack’s precum down his shaft and pumped him a couple times.

“Get on your hands and knees for me. I want you so bad.” He slapped his thigh to really drive it home.

Jack hesitated, glaring at his pet. This insolence would be punished a later time. But right now he felt a fire inside that made him want this. He wanted someone to be brave enough to dominate him, but trust was always an issue. Even with women in his past, he’d always turn the tables for dominance. This time he was truly letting go of it all.

Axton stuck two of fingers passed Jack’s lips. “I need to stretch you baby. It’s gonna hurt lots if you don’t cooperate.” A tinge of a threatening baritone in throat. Jack looked up with lusty bedroom eyes while licking and suckling at the offering. Axton could just feel whatever was left of his soul being sucked out of him through his fingertips. His other hand pushed his boxers down for his dick to be free to stroke. Jack reached for him before his own hands could.

A tinge a fear tingled in Jack. He almost forgot how blessed his pet is. He struggled stroking him with one hand.

“I can’t wait anymore!” Axton grunted against the tight collar. His one hand flipped Jack to his belly, and attempted to stick a slicked finger inside him.

The near-flight experience knocked some wind out of Jack. “Ahhh! No this isn’t going to work…fuckin bitch.” He cursed as the pain struck at his entrance. “Relax Jack…You’re too tense. Hmmmm, maybe this will help.”

Axton took his stronger drink on the table next to them, took a swig, but kept some in his mouth. He leaned down, spreading Jack’s perfect ass to show his tight pink hole twitching.  He licked around the tight muscle with chilled liquor dripping in. He can feel Jack’s whole body get rigid. He continues anyways pushing his tongue through, drawing loader moans from his master’s lips. “F-Fuck Ax, this feels w-weird….ah! Mmmore.”

His fierce sexual appetite couldn’t take anymore waiting so he obliged his master. Hands firmly gripped Jack’s hips to hover right over his head. He pushed ever so gently. As much as he wanted to just rape the fuck out of him for all the things he’s done to him, he didn’t want this to be the first and last time he ever got this chance.  Jack stifled his cries of pain as the tip slid through. He felt like he was being split in half.

The commando planted himself deep into his ex-enemy.  He steadied his breathing to calm down a bit. He didn’t want to cum too quickly for this. Pulling back all the way out and thrusting back in to the hilt made Jack see stars. He could barely hold himself up. The more Axton thrusted into him the higher Jack raised his ass and louder they both grunted. Their rhythm was in sync as Jack’s ass slapped back against his pet’s hips. “Haahh….fuck…me faster you cockslut.”

Axton couldn’t take it anymore. This was too much stimulus for him. Jack was so tight and hot around him and now he’s begging for more?

He gripped his hands carefully around Jack’s throat, squeezing with just enough pressure to make Jack’s asshole tighten around his dick. He thrust into him a couple more times before he cums deep inside. “Oh fuck…Jack…” Jack came right after hearing that. The strangling kink really got his rocks off.

Both heaved heavily on the lounge chair, buried in each other. Axton moved to curl up behind Jack, holding him in his taunt chiseled arms. They both lay silent while their bodies cooled down.

Axton petted his master hair, combing it back like he always does. “I’ll go with you to Pandora, but I need a little more time. Preparations you know?”

“I want to ride you.”

“W….What?”

“You heard me kiddo! Lay down. We’re not going anywhere tomorrow, except the bedroom.”

Axton felt his heart drop….what beast did he awaken???


End file.
